


Finding a Family (Unfinished?)

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), Supernatural
Genre: seperated family trigger!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar found Scorpion first to find her kids. After the robots, her eldest almost killed and exhausted over being run out of every place she stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Family (Unfinished?)

The sound of a vehicle pulling up has Happy's ears perk up like a fox, excited to eat dinner. Curious but not willing to make herself known, she hides behind her welding mask, turning to her work off to the side as Sylvester talks with Walter about some other project that doesn't involve the mechanic or Doctor.

 

The pacing from the Doctor is interrupted by a knock on the metal door. Turning to Walter, he sets his two books down, before grabbing his hat and walking to the door. Opening the door, he look surprised at a pinkette dressed in a sundress, black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and combat boots stands there in confusion. “Hi, there? Want to come in?”

 

“Hi, umm… is this Scorpion?” She asks with a scratchy voice.

 

“Yes, I’m Toby.” Worried that she might fall on her feet in exhaustion, the Doctor holds his hands out to help her walk inside. “Here, why don’t you come in. Walter, Walter!” Yelling at the Genius for help, Sylvester rushes over to help the staggering woman to a chair at a table they have. “Thanks Sly.” Nodding to the larger man in relief, he raises his brow to Walter who walks over after telling Happy to turn off her torch.

 

“Hi, I’m Walter O’Brien. How can we help you?” Brunt and yet still kind, the pinkette smiles weakly back as she cracks her knuckles as she looks down at her hands on the table.

 

“I umm… I heard you do odd jobs for people.” Earning an excited nod from the men, she turns to the woman as she walks over. “I would do this on my own but, there is too many… I have no time.” Putting her hands to her forehead she groans in frustration as she is too tired to concentrate. “I run… A business… Let’s say… Anyway it takes up ninety percent of my time and I just finished a long battle…” Yawning, she rushes to cover her mouth. “Sorry… Anyway… Where was I?” Pausing the pinkette’s foot taps in frustration. “I need you to find my children. I found my eldest but I have a son and two other daughters. I can give you names of the families I put them with, to protect them… I need help.” She adds, groaning as she yawns again.

 

Walter nods to the others to step aside as she rests her forehead on her crossed arms resting on the table. “Toby?”

 

“She is exhausted, like up for a week type of exhausted. She is impatient, scared and willing to try anything to get to them.” Pausing, he looks at her as she fights to stay awake. “What I am curious about is; why did she separate her children with different families? She put thought into setting them up with specific people, families. But…” Trailing off in thought, he walks over to her, asking her softly if she would like water.

 

Happy raises her brow as Walter turns to her. “What? If the Doc’ is right, she protected her kids from some scary people, that’s commendable. Let’s just wait until we have all the information.” Walking away, she turns back to her welding station.

 

“I have to agree with Happy, we would need more information before we could do anything.” Sylvester remarks quietly.

 

Walking back over, the genius crosses his arms across his chest. “Alright, we will help you, for payment.” Earning a nod, Walter goes on. “After you have some rest, do you have a place for the night?” Another nod. “Why don’t you sleep and then we can reconvene.”

 

The pinkette nods and smiles softly. “Thanks.”

 

“Let’s get you a cab so you can get to a bed.” Toby remarks.

 

“That’s okay, my son is just outside.” Nodding to the door, she groans as she stands, various cracking sounds fill the room.

 

Helping the woman to the door, Toby looks at Walter worried before turning to see a blond breath out in relief as he sees his mother. The shotgun in his hands, he sets it inside of a rusty truck.

 

“Thanks, I’m Adam Milligan. I’m her eldest son.” Shrugging, he helps his young looking mother into the vehicle.

 

“Oh, did I tell you my name?” She asks, earning a shake of Toby’s head. “Skylar Llyeandra. See you when I wake up!” The two get in their pickup truck before heading off.

 

When she awoke, it was a day and a half later…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Beth Orton Thinking About Tomorrow
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0SOMsQfJyA&index=142&list=WL


End file.
